Shudder and Surrender
by Vicia
Summary: It’s only a basketball game, I told myself, but the more we played, the more I began to think about how hot his body looked covered in sweat. Renji's POV, some OOCness


Shudder and Surrender

_Summary: _It's only a basketball game, _I told myself, but the more we played, the more I began to think about how hot his body looked covered in sweat. Bedridden for a long while and now playing basketball with me, _Calm down, Renji, it's only a game… _Renji's POV_

By: LightShirosakiSoul

XIIIXIIIXIII

His hair was always like velvet, like silk. His skin was always shinning, glistening in the sun. Those kenseiken, such an heirloom to the Kuchiki clan. Sometimes I wonder why I bother trying to outdo him, train until my arms feel like they're about to shatter into a million pieces.

Byakuya, Kuchiki-sama, my Captain. Captain of the Sixth division. Me, Abarai Renji, an Assistant Captain of the Sixth division.

I know that my eyes go aflame each time I see Kuchiki-sama progress further. Yet Zabimaru is tired of training for the time being. So, technically, it's almost a day off, except for my paperwork. My plan originally was to shoot some hoops, or something close to that, but no. Bastardous, cold, bedridden, Captain over-pollutes my freakin' desk again with paper! Paper…argh! Even the word makes my skin crawl!

Sheesh, why do I deal with Kuchiki-sama?

"Abarai,"

I looked up from the documents, gazing up into dark eyes, Byakuya Kuchiki-sama's eyes.

"Captain?" I spoke slowly, blinking, seeing that he was still covered in bandages, from what was showing, yet, back in action, in his Captain's coat. "You're well enough to stand?"

He lifted my orange basketball, a very old one that Ichigo just gave to me after playing the foreign game. A look of interest was slowly plastering itself onto his usual expressionless pale face. He dribbled it a bit, glancing into my wild brown eyes.

"Is this the game Rukia calls 'basketball'?" Byakuya questioned as I slowly stood, walking over with a nod. "Abarai,"

"Yeah?"

"Want to play a game?"

I blinked from confusion, yet snatched the ball away with a wide grin. "Tch, how can I refuse? Ichigo ain't here to play with, so…I'll welcome your challenge."

Captain Kuchiki smirked, and if anyone knew him as well as I did, they'd know that he wasn't intending to lose. Walking out to the back of the Assistant Captain quarters, there was a basketball hoop, the other thing Ichigo gave to me. Dribbling the bouncing object, I grinned, looking over at the Captain. Spreading my legs, I bent my knees, throwing my left hand behind me, bouncing it between my legs, another thing the Kurosakis taught me. Ichigo's sister Karin showed me and I was able to do it from there on in. He was watching me, I could feel it, his dark eyes wandering, watching the ball, an orange blur.

"Sure ya still wanna play?" I smirked smugly. I knew he saw that I learned a lot about this from Ichigo. "Or are ya backin' out?"

Byakuya frowned, using shun-po to quickly move and snatch the ball from me, moving swiftly to the net, dribbling it with a steady pace, grasping the ball while I chased after him, flash-stepping as well, leaping into the air a bit, flinging the ball while flicking his wrists, making it straight into the basket, a point for the Sixth division Captain. Frowning, I let it bounce a bit; palming it and backing up quickly before he could snatch it away, the only thing I wanted to know was how he could play without me even telling him how.

"Captain," I spoke before continuing to play, he stopped and looked at me with an expressionless face as always. "How do you know how to play?"

"Watching you play with Ichigo while he's here."

"Oh."

"This is a pretty rough sweaty sport, you sure you won't get tired and beg for me to stop?" he spoke, and I sensed a little light tease in there, causing me to blush, shaking my head roughly as he chuckled in amusement. "Fine, then, shall we continue?"

"Hmph." I frowned, dribbling the ball, turning my back to him as soon as I sensed his spiritual pressure, swaying from side to side, trying to keep me from shooting the damn orange basketball into the freakin' basket. "My personal space," I muttered, furrowing my brows, "is being abused…"

I did agree to play basketball with him though.

Turning, I leapt a bit, throwing the ball, missing the basket entirely, making me curse inwardly, Byakuya grabbing hold of the ball. Growling, I leapt in front of him, both of us trying to have the ball, my hand going low as he paddled it between the ground and his palm, hitting the round rubber thing and knocking it away. Using a shun-po, I chased after it, turning once I caught it, dribbling it furiously as my brown eyes focused on the ball and the net, trying to also remember Byakuya.

Man, the game had only just begun and I'm sweating.

_Calm down,_ I thought, blinking from shock as the dark haired man appeared in front of me, claiming the ball as his own. Grinding my teeth, I chased after him as he shot the ball, swooshing straight through the basket.

He turned to face me, his pale skin glistening in the sun, but I could clearly see that he was exhausted, if only a bit, sweat dripping slowly down his body as I stared, only to be caught off guard when the orange air containing ball came flying at me, grabbing it and bouncing it as I tried to get past him.

_It's only a basketball game,_ I told myself, but the more we played, the more I began to think about how hot his body looked covered in sweat. Bedridden for a long while and now playing basketball with me, _Calm down, Renji, it's only a game…_

But the next thing I knew was the ball going someplace else and my hands clutching handfuls of Byakuya's shihakusho, crushing our lips together as I pushed him against the wall that was next to us, parting after a while to see wide, yet confused, eyes. "Abarai?" he spoke as I blushed slightly at my actions, but…my breath hitched when I saw the sweat. "Abarai…I know this week's been tough on you, I piled you over with paperwork…and this basketball game is tiring but…"

He was collected again, calm and collected.

"It has nothing to do with that," I said, lifting my left hand up to brush those three long black bangs out of his face, almost seeing his face gather a blush. "I…I'm sorry, Captain…I wasn't thinking straight." With that, I removed my hands from him, backing up with a pointblank red tint on my cheeks. I'm losing it. I kissed my Captain…on the one place unimaginable! The lips…the lips!!! I'll be fired for damn sure.

"Abarai…go get some rest." Byakuya simply implied. "We will talk about this later."

"No…" I replied, shutting my eyes as that blush grew. "I know I'm gonna get fired, so…I'll just pack my thing's an-"

He grabbed my hand, pulling me along, back into my house, into my room, turning and looking me straight in the eyes. "I have something I wish to say to you before you jump to conclusions."

I looked down on the wooden flooring, wondering why he dragged me back into the quarters I'd have to leave because of that offense to a superior.

He pushed me down, my brown eyes looking up, my wild red hair scattered about behind me, my eyes noticing that he had my hair tie in his hand, flicking his wrist, tossing it to the side as he leaned down, hovering over me as I blinked, his right hand running down my left, unable to move, a shocked, yet questionable, look on my face. My heart pounding roughly, about to burst out if the Captain moved any closer.

"You're not leaving."

"What? B-but I…k-"

He laid his lips upon mine, a surprised yelp escaped me, yet, I reached up, slipping his white coat off, he cooperated, shrugging it off with a grunt, his eyes halfway shut, roughly tugging apart my uniform, my back arching, my body aching for this touch. He parted, lowering himself, lapping at my chest, a moan tumbling from my lips, grabbing at his hair, pulling out the heirloom clips. Stroking his raven hair out of his face.

"B…Byakuya…" I moaned, turning my head to the side, now grasping at the sheets, panting as he slipped off his top to his shihakusho, tossing it to the side on the floor. I swear, I'm about to burst, clawing at him…being the animal I was. "Byakuya…please…"

He parted, having licked my dark tattoos, which decorated my body. Front and back. "What is it?"

"Ah…nothing." I hastily spoke, looking away, but he could see my blush, I know he can. Leaning up, he used his left hand to grab my chin, gently, but harshly, turning my face so I was looking him straight in the eye. Throwing himself down, his pink hot tongue entering my mouth with ease, coaxing mine into a battle, wrapping my arms around his neck, moaning as he retracted his tongue, nibbling on my lower lip, drawing a little blood, but it didn't matter, what was a droplet or two of blood. "Hah…nah…Byakuya!"

His right hand had gotten my pants off, along with my boxers, teasing my member with light touches, making me buck into them, rocking my hips, trying to give him an obvious clue that I wanted to be fucked, I needed it now. He's leaving me breathless. Kuchiki-sama…taking away my fears, reassuring me that I wasn't going to leave.

"Aah!" I groaned, thinking that was enough torturing, grasping his shoulders and rolling over, me on top. Leaning down, I breathed seductively into his ear, my pulsing arousal so hard, it was almost suffocating. "I…hate it…when ya tease me, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya just smirked, licking his lips, turning his head, licking my cheek. Kinky, but enough to make me even more erect. "Then do something about it."

"You don't need to give me permission," I breathed, arching my back again as the Captain nibbled angrily at my neck. "Bya…Byakuya…"

Pulling away, I ripped his pants and boxers off, swiftly going for the nine-inch erection, wrapping my lips around it, hearing him hiss as I slowly moved one of my hands behind him, using two fingers to plunge into his entrance, hearing a grunt of pain. Working my fingers in the same rhythm with my lips. His pale slender fingers digging into my hair, pulling on them, gasping, panting…almost begging. Sliding my fingers out, I calmly kept my pace, going faster slightly, placing my left hand on his stomach, trying to keep myself from hurting him, my teeth brushing against his pulsing member.

"Ah…Renji…" he whispered in a soft moan, jerking his hips, shutting his eyes, leaning up, yet pushing me away, back onto the bed, my brown eyes wide from shock, he lifted my legs, spreading them widely as I blinked, clenching the sheets as he entered me. Dammit, I was supposed to do this. But…

"Nugh! Byakuya! B-Byakuya!" I cried as he pumped in and out, roughly, leaning down and nibbling on my earlobe. My eyes fluttering shut from bliss. It felt so good, just shutting my eyes allowed me to feel it much more…fully. To a whole new level as his right hand wrapped around my length, stroking it with a fast pace, making me flush, loving the flesh on flesh contact. "Mmm…ah…ngh…"

"Renji," he whispered, releasing my ear. "Are you in pain?"

"No…"

I wouldn't be moaning if I was. Feeling a smirk against my cheek, he plunged in farther, puncturing my spot, the spot that made me see stars, swiftly clutching his shoulders. Clenching my teeth as I came, white liquid splattered against our stomachs, moaning loudly as he pushed my right leg up a bit more, widening his range.

"...Byakuya..." I whimpered, burying my face into his shoulder, his dark hair smelling so sweet. So...addicting. "Go faster, please."

I could tell Byakuya was smiling as he roughly quickened his pace, pain scorching through my body, but was soon subsided by the pleasure.

"I'm not sure," the Sixth division Captain whispered, "I can keep this up much longer."

"Ngh..." I gritted my teeth, but nuzzled my nose into his dark strands. "T...that's fine."

He rubbed my left leg with his come covered hand, ending at my hip. Biting my neck as he came inside me, my muscles tensing, enveloping around his releasing member.

"Aah..." he panted, pulling away from my neck, pulling out, and leaning forward with a warm smile. "Did I hurt you, Renji?" I frowned.

"Well...let me see, number one, I will have a pain in my ass tomorrow, number two...my paperwork ain't finished!" I scolded, seeing him wince, being stabbed by my reasoning. "Three...I love you."

Byakuya blinked, but smiled none-the-less. "That's good to know, also...does that mean I can come over whenever I please?" I had a thoughtful look on my face, yet grinned while nodding.

"Yeah."

He chuckled. "That's good to know."

Sighing, I shut my eyes, feeling him lay himself on top of me, licking my tattoos before doing so, causing me to groan. "Come on, I need some sleep after this..." I whined, hearing him chuckle. "...you should get some rest too."

"Hn, or I can watch you sleep."

That was the last thing I heard, before dozing off. "'night."

XIIIXIIIXIII

_This's my first time typing in someone's POV and a ByakuyaXRenji fanfic. Please don't kill me!! I tried, trying counts, right?!_


End file.
